Je hais mon jumeau
by blackwidow90legolas88
Summary: Voilà 6 mois que l'attaque de New York a eu lieu et mon frère n'est toujours pas venu me voir. Je le déteste! C'est ma première fan fiction que je poste! Du Clintasha, Pepperony et du Steria!
1. Je pique une crise

_Bonjour les personnages Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas juste Mariane,Jérémy et Teddy sont de ma création. Si vous aimez laissez-moi une review!_

Chapitre 1 : Je pique une crise

Mariana:

Cela faisait 10 ans que je n'avais pas revu mon frère jumeau et aujourd'hui, je le vois passé à la télé avec d'autres héros. Il a sauvé New York d'une attaque extra-terrestre mais il n'a pas le temps de voir sa famille ! Quel goujat ! Non mais il se prend pour qui Clint ! Il n'est pas le seul de la famille à savoir manier un arc et en plus je suis meilleure que lui ! Non mais quel abruti ! Et c'est moi qui doit faire la baby-sitter pour notre neveu nan mais j'hallucine ! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que je suis jalouse de lui. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est idiot c'est enfuit de la maison et c'est lui qui gagne tous les mérites pendant que moi qui suis restée pour poursuivre mes études je me retrouve toute seule. Enfin pas toute seule vu que j'ai mon IA et oui j'ai une IA que j'ai fabriqué et programmé toute seule. Tiens j'y pense.

« - Anna, tu peux surveiller Théodore pendant que je suis dans mon atelier !

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle ! »

Ah ce que j'aime mon IA, grâce à elle je vais pouvoir travailler un peu. J'ai du resté au moins deux heures dans mon atelier à bricoler avant que mon IA ne m'appelle.

« -Mademoiselle, votre neveu vous demande !

-Merci Anna, j'y vais. »

Je sors de l'atelier et je vais dans la chambre de Teddy. Il était là debout sur son lit en train de m'attendre. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon dans son petit lit comme sa !

« - Alors Teddy, on a fait un gros dodo ! »

Je le sors de la chambre et lui donne son biberon qu'Anna a réchauffé. Et oui, mon neveu n'a que 1 an mais bon il est adorable avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus, il me fait penser à mon jumeau, que je hais en ce moment. Faut dire qu'avec Clint on ne se ressemble pas. Il a les cheveux blond, les miens sont bruns, il est très sportif, je suis très intelligente, on n'a qu'une chose en commun, nos yeux bleus. Après tout, je suis la nouvelle dirigeante de l'entreprise Armes & Machines de guerre créé par mon grand-père donc je n'ai rien à lui envier à part que lui il peut prendre des risques. Ce que je le hais ! Teddy me sort de mes pensées en jetant son biberon par terre. Je le ramasse, il est vide. C'est un vrai glouton ! Je rigole tout en mettant le biberon dans la lave-vaisselle. Je décide de mettre Teddy dans son parc pendant que je remet la cassette des Avengers dans sa boite. Dire que cela fait 6 mois que New York a été attaqué et il n'est toujours pas venu nous voir. C'est un enfoiré de première !


	2. un ami

Chapitre 2 : Un ami des parents vient me voir

Deux mois sont de nouveau passé et toujours aucune nouvelle. J'en ai marre de mon frère ! Chaque jour c'est la même chose : s'occuper de Teddy et travailler. Vivement que ma sœur revienne car je commence à ne plus avoir de vie.

Coulson POV :

J'arrivais devant le ranch de mes amis. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas venu. Depuis que mon ami Thomas m'avait demandé de surveiller son fils. J'arrivais à la porte d'entrée et sonnais.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes. J'entrais et vis Mariane qui s'occupait de Théodore. Elle m'accueille dans la maison et me demande si je veux boire quelque chose. Je lui répond que je ne veux rien. Mais il faut que je lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

« -Mariane, il faut qu'on parle !

- Attend ! Je vais mettre Teddy au lit ! »

Elle s'en alla pendant quelques minutes puis revient.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe Oncle Phil ?

- D'autres personnes ont été remarqués !

- D'autres personnes ? Comme ceux qui ont attaqués le village en se transformant en loup ?

- Exact ! Et j'ai besoin de toi mais aussi de Jérémy. Vous faites partit de ceux qui ont eu une mutation après l'attaque de ces loups. Vous pouvez vous transformer en loups de la taille d'une voiture, vous êtes puissants.

- Mais Oncle Phil, tu oublis que nous ne voulons pas nous transformer ! On refuse de devenir des monstres !

- OK ! Vous ne vous transformerez pas mais vous pouvez nous aider quand même ?

- Je vais voir ! Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de Teddy !

- Je peux voir pour le faire garder par ton jumeau !

- Tu es sûr qu'il voudra ?

- Il ne peut rien me refuser !

- OK !

- On se voit bientôt alors Mariane. Je te recontacte !

-A bientôt Oncle Phil »

Je m'en vais heureux d'avoir réussi à faire sortir Mariane du ranch. Bientôt elle pourra rentrer dans le SHIELD.


	3. mon frère

Chapitre 3: Mon frère

Depuis trois semaines, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Ma sœur m'encourage de sortir. Mais j'ai déjà peur de faire du mal à Teddy alors là, c'est pire, je suis terrorisée par ce qui pourrait se passer. Bon je ne peu plus venir en arrière, Oncle Phil arrive dans environ dix minutes pour nous emmener au SHIELD. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer à part une perte de contrôle! Bon, courage, tout va bien se passer!

Oncle Phil arriva environ vers 10h30. Jérémy mis les bagages de la voiture et s'assit à l'avant pendant ce temps je mis le siège auto de Teddy et me plaçait à l'arrière de la voiture. La voiture démarra et Teddy s'endormit. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endormis aussi. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une chambre avec Teddy. J'allais sortir de la chambre quand Oncle Phil arriva. Il m'explique que nous sommes sur un héliporteur qui nous amènera à mon frère. Je ne supporte pas d'être dans les airs, j'ai le vertige! Que sa peut être long un voyage dans les airs. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une sorte de grotte. En faite, cette grotte est un bunker du SHIELD. Rien de mieux que d'être enfermée pour perdre le contrôle de soi. Après une journée ici, nous avons rencontrés l'agent Hill. Une très gentille personne mais aussi le colonel Fury, pas très bavard mais il nous a bien mis en garde.

"- Mlle Noël, M Schwaetz, bienvenus sur l'héliporteur! C'est ici que vous allez vivre pendant le temps de votre mission!

Et Teddy , monsieur?

L'agent Hill emmènera M Luno chez votre frère dans la tour Avengers!

Bien monsieur!

Bon je vous laisse à bientôt!"

Agent Hill POV:

Bon, que nous accueillons de nouvelles recrues d'accord mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour faire la nounou d'un bébé. Après le débriefing du directeur Fury, je n'étais pas contente. Pendant mes vacances, je me retrouverais au même endroit qu'un geignard. Non mais qui est le frère de cette emmerdeuse qui nous laisse son gamin pour aller combattre avec Coulson?

Bon ne nous laissons pas nous mettre en colère! Fury a voulu venir avec moi à la tour Avengers. Il a du y avoir quelques choses, Stark a du encore faire des conneries!

Quand nous arrivâmes à la tour, le capitaine nous attendait enfin plutôt m'attendait. Nous avions prévu de prendre nos premières vacances ensembles. Fury demanda de réunir tout le monde. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était là. Fury prit la parole.

"- Messieurs et mesdames, pendant un moment vous aurez un nouveau colocataire à la tour Avengers.

- Monsieur je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, dit Stark, on se marche déjà dessus.

- Monsieur Stark, votre avis n'est pas demandé. De plus votre nouveau colocataire est le neveu de monsieur Barton.

Comment ça mon neveu? Quel âges il a?

Monsieur Barton, oui vous avez un neveu! Le fils de votre sœur aînée gardé pendant tout ce temps par votre sœur jumelle! Votre neveu qui est ici avec l'agent Hill s'appelle Théodore, l'agent Hill s'avança, et il a 14 mois. Vous êtes tous en congés forcés jusqu'à ce qu'une des sœurs de l'agent Barton rentre chez elle. Bonne soirée 1les Avengers!"

Sur ce le directeur Fury s'en alla, laissant l'agent Hill avec Teddy et les Avengers sont bouches bée. Pepper Potts, la petite amie de Stark, s'avança et prit Teddy qui était resté dans son siège auto.


	4. Un enfant quel galère

Chapitre 4: un enfant quel galère

"- Clint! Ton neveu est trop mignon, dit Pepper.

Pourquoi le directeur nous donne cet charge? demande Stark.

Il ne vous la donne pas, il demande à l'agent Barton de s'en occuper, répond Hill

Mais pourquoi ma sœur m'a choisi? dit Clint

Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais une famille s'exclame Natasha

Je n'en parle pas parce que je suis en froid avec eux depuis 9 ans" répondit-il.

Teddy se mit à pleurer et tout le monde le regardait dans les bras de Pepper.

"- Pourquoi il braille demande Clint

il a sûrement faim répondit Pepper

Sa mange quoi un bébé? demande Clint et Natasha

Des petits pots et du lait répondit Hill.

Comment vous savez ça agent Hill demanda Stark

J'ai été baby-sitter quand j'étais ados lui répondit-elle

Donc on peut vous le laisser dit Thor

Oh non! C'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper de lui, c'est l'agent Barton qui doit s'en charger s'exclama-t-elle

Mais je fais quoi moi? dit Clint

Je vais vous montrer" lui dit-elle

Alors Maria prit Teddy et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Dans un des sacs qui a été amenés contenant les affaires du bébé, elle sortit un petit pot au fruit et un biberon. Dans le biberon, elle mit du lait qu'elle fit chauffer ensuite. Pendant ce temps, elle prit une cuillère et donna à manger à Teddy qui se trouvait à présent sur ses genoux. Les Avengers la regardait étonné que l'agent si froide qu'ils connaissaient était en faite si douce. Quand le lait fut chauffe et que le petit pot fut fini, elle emmena Teddy dans le salon et lui donna son biberon. Elle se tourna pour voir si les Avengers avaient suivi ce qu'elle avait fait et les trouva mignon avec leur tête étonné. Elle croisa le regard du Capitaine et le trouva encore plus mignon que les autres. Steve surprit son regard et rougit.

"- Heureusement que Fury vous a demandé i an d'emménager dans la Tour, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans vous, Maria! dit Stark

Je ne ferait pas tout le travail, d'ailleurs Stark avez-vous enlevé les haut-parleurs dans ma chambre avant que j'en explose un, un matin. lui dit-elle

Je le ferait quand j'aurais le temps, promit lui répond-il

Stark il a intérêt à être enlever avant demain matin compris.

Ne vous en faites pas se sera fait dit-il d'un ton joueur.

Maintenant Clint, il faut que tu couche Teddy.

Je le met où? lui répondit en prenant le bébé à bout de bras.

Déjà maintenez le correctement"

Elle lui mit correctement Teddy dans le bras sous le regard attentif des autres Avengers.

"- Ensuite il faut le mettre dans un lit!

Stark t'a une chambre pour mon neveu?

Bien sûr, Jarvis trouve une chambre pour le bébé.

Monsieur, la chambre est trouvée, elle se trouve entre la chambre de l' agent Barton et celle du Capitaine.

Merci Jarvis!

Elle est aussi assez proche de la chambre de l'agent Hill, Monsieur!

Parfait Jarvis"

Donc les Avengers se dirigèrent vers la chambre. En ouvrant la porte, Steve vit que le lit était grand et haut, il demanda:

"- Maria, le lit il est pas un peu trop grand pour un bébé?

Si mais si tu le met au milieu du lit et que tu met des cousins tout autour de lui, il ne pourra pas tomber.

OK, j'ai une question, je le laisse habillé? demanda Clint

Oui tu peux

OK"

Clint posa le bébé sur le lit et mit des cousins autour de lui. Puis tout le monde sortit de la pièce. Stark demanda à Jarvis de surveiller le bébé. Ils se posèrent tous dans le salon et mirent un film.

Pendant ce temps dans l'avion du SHIELD:

Coulson regardait Mariane et Jérémy. Sa nièce avait changé depuis que le village où elle vivait a été attaqué. Il se souvient de ce jour.

_Flash-back:_

_Il a été appelé ce matin là par un hôpital qui lui disait qu'une personne a été admit au urgence et qu'il faisait partie des personnes à appeler en cas d'urgence. Tout de suite il avait penser à l'agent Barton ou Romanoff. Mais quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital, il a vu son ami Thomas dans la salle d'attente. Il a su tout de suite qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mariane. Il se diriga vers son ami et tenta de le réconforter. Puis un médecin est venu, il a beaucoup parler, mais il a surtout dit qu'elle aura des séquelles de ce qui lui est arrivé et qu'elle était dans le coma._

_J'ai attendu une semaine qu'elle se réveille. Elle m'a tout raconté et voulait se venger de ceux qui avait fait ça. Je ne pourrait jamais oublier son regard à ce moment là. Un regard froid où ses beaux yeux bleus ont virés au violet. Elle était déterminée et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger tous les enfants du village. _

_A peine une dizaine des enfants avaient survécu à l'attaque grâce à l'intervention de Mariane et Jérémy._

Mariane se retourna et vit son oncle qui la regardait, elle l'appela mais ne répondit pas. Il était dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha et là, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle aimait son oncle et son oncle se souciait d'elle. Elle répondit à son étreinte. L'agent May arriva et dit:

"- Coulson, nous arrivons!

Très bien, préparez-vous à voir ce qui se passe dehors!"

Tout le monde partit se préparer. Mariane se connecta à son PC et demanda à son IA d'intégrer la tour Stark pour surveiller Teddy et de permettre à sa soeur de contacter son frère. Puis elle l'éteignit.


	5. La révélation

_Les avengers ne m'appartient. Je possède juste les personnages de Théodore, Marine, Mariane et Jérémy. Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard dans la publication mais je suis en grande révision pour ma semaine de bac blanc.  
><em>

A la tour Stark:

Tous le monde s'amusait à regarder le dernier film sortie en salle: Les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Quand Jarvis dit:

"- Monsieur, alerte! Intrusion dans la système! intrusion système!

Merde! Jarvis, met le pare-feu anti-intrusion! Vite!

Trop tard! Je suis introduite dans votre système monsieur Stark! dit une voix.

Qui es-tu?

Je me nomme Anna, je suis l'IA de mademoiselle Noël! Je dois mettre en contact monsieur Luno avec sa famille!

Barton, ta soeur est en train de jouer avec mes nerfs, elle a osé s'introduire dans ma tour! Comment elle a fait?

Et bien ma soeur est le petit génie de ma famille.

monsieur, le bébé s'est réveillé!

Merci Jarvis!"

Clint alla chercheront son neveu, quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive avec un bébé qui pleure, il dit:

"- Hill, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Alors là agent Barton, soit il a faim, soit il faut lui changer sa couche.

Quelle est cette odeur pestilentiel s'exclame Thor

Sa c'est la couche de Teddy répondit Hill.

Alors faut changer la couche, Hill vous pouvez me montrer!

Barton débrouillez-vous, je ne suis pas la nourrice de cet enfant "dit Hill en partant vers sa chambre.

Barton partit vers la salle de bain, Jarvis avait sortie les anciens meubles de bébé appartenant à la famille Stark. Il mit Teddy sur la table à langer, le déshabilla puis il enleva la couche et la mis à la poubelle. Il commença alors à nettoyer le bébé puis lui mit une couche propre et le rhabilla. Clint sorti de la salle de bain avec un bébé changé. Anna s'exclame:

"- Monsieur, une vidéo conférence entrante!

- Merci Anna, accepte la vidéo!

- Bien monsieur!"

L' écran s' alluma et on a pu apercevoir deux militaires. Clint dit:

"- Bonjour Marine. Comment sa va?

- Bonjour petit frère. Ça va et toi?

- Si j'avais pas ton fils, je serais en train de travailler...

- Tu es toujours accroc au boulot à ce que je vois.

- Et toi tu es toujours pénible.

- Je ne change pas mais pourquoi mariane n est pas avec toi?

- Mon boulot a eu besoin d'elle donc je fais la baby-sitter à sa place.

- Je vois. Ce n'est pas dangereux?

- C'est très dangereux, pourquoi tu demandes?

- Pour savoir si Mariane risque d'avoir des problèmes avec papa. Il a refusé qu'elle renouvelle son contrat avec l'armée après ce qu'il s'est passé au village.

- Il s'est passé quoi?

- Tu n'es pas au courant?

- Ne Pas!

- I ans, Mariane était en permission avec un de ses ami. Ils sont rentrés au village et trois jours après le village a été attaqué. Mariane a essayé de sauver un maximum d'enfants dans l'école. Les professeurs ont été tués, 300 enfants sont morts, 10 ont pu être sauvé. Mariane et son ami se sont retrouvés à l'hôpital et ont gardé des séquelles de l'attaque.

- Personne ne nous a rien dit, pourquoi?

- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé les personnes qui ont attaqué le village. Ils se sont enfuit quand nous sommes arrivés.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mon supérieur a voulu que ma soeur l'aide.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Mariane s'est refermée sur elle-même. Dans les premières semaines après l'attaque, elle ne s'approchait de personne et restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Après quand j'ai eu Théodore, Mariane refusait de le prendre, de reste près de lui toute seule. Et quand j'ai eu mon affectation pour l'Irak, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul donc je l'ai confié à Mariane. Dans les premiers temps où je la contactais elle était encore un peu distante puis petit à petit, elle a recommencé à sourire. Mariane était heureuse, j'espère qu'après cette mission avec ton supérieur, elle le sera toujours.

- Je te comprend.

- Frérot, je vais devoir y aller. A bientôt!

- Au revoir Marine."

La communication s'arrêta. Barton ramena Teddy dans sa chambre et s'endormit avec lui.


End file.
